


Алмазы и ржавчина

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: И будь я проклята: вновь вижу твой призрак





	Алмазы и ржавчина

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/SSrRbuTrx4E - важно  
> Во многих местах почти дословно использованы строчки из песни Joan Baez - Diamonds and Rust

***********************************************************************************************  
Алмазы и ржавчина  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7490635  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Гет  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанры: Романтика, Драма, Hurt/comfort, SongficПредупреждения: OOC, Нехронологическое повествование  
Размер: Мини, 10 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

 

Описание:  
И будь я проклята: вновь вижу твой призрак

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
https://youtu.be/SSrRbuTrx4E - важно  
Во многих местах почти дословно использованы строчки из песни Joan Baez - Diamonds and Rust 

 

«И будь я проклята: вновь вижу твой призрак».  
Но в этом ничего удивительного – он глядит сквозь эту жёлтую пелену чужих зрачков, отражая полную луну за окном. У Аллена зрачки были серыми, и близко не такими белоснежными, как его волосы, или его Клоун, или его тонкая бледная кожа; но бесцветным его язык не поворачивался назвать. Линали, бывало, смотрела на его яркую улыбку и тонула в соцветиях, которые она отражала от солнца.

У Неа были солнечные глаза, но луна покрывала их холодно и бесцветно.  
«Открой свой рот, скажи что-нибудь этим голосом, голосом, который я знала – пару световых лет назад».

Насколько же он изменился?

\- Мы оба знаем, что могут принести воспоминания; они приносят ржавчину и алмазы, - сказал Неа.  
Линали покачала головой.  
\- Ты вытравил из тона его голоса каждую дружелюбную серьёзную ноту. Замолчи.

Неа не улыбнулся – Неа приподнял уголки губ.  
Она знала этот голос. Пару световых лет назад, когда падала на дно.

* * *

Снежинки спускались к его волосам, да так и смешивались с белоснежными прядями, теряясь в них, убегая за шиворот. Аллен не был похож на ангела – он был похож на человека, но не был ни тем ни другим – Линали видела, как его кожа становится серой, как выцветают глаза в яркий цвет тягучего мёда; видела, как личина стирается, превращаясь в memoria Ноя.  
Но сейчас он стоял так близко, что их дыхание смешивалось воедино одним белым облаком, исчезающим в одно мгновение, которое он провожал своими глазами: серо-бесцветными, но живыми, небесными; и Линали утопала каждый раз, когда смотрела в них, и забывала о том, каким приходилось видеть его однажды.

Из окна вшивого отеля, в который они потом зашли и в котором поселился акума, – вид на старый крепкий Тауэр; продуваемое северное побережье Темзы не жалело их и пробиралось сейчас даже за стены и закрытые створки окна; и было так холодно; и не было желания больше, чем согреться.  
Аллен, несмотря на свои стылые оттенки – белый-серый-белый-чёрный – холодным не казался, и Линали вспоминала сейчас только, как хорошо и тепло было в его объятиях, какие широкие и ласковые у него ладони, одна – живая, покоилась обычно в отросших волосах, не перебирая их, но сжимая пальцами нежно и рассеянно, другая – загрубевшая, не всегда желающая слушаться хозяина, но такая же тёплая и осторожная.

Как так получалось, что Аллен, всегда всё контролировавший, даже свою беспокойную руку, которая и не рука вовсе – истинная Сила Божья во плоти, - не может сейчас контролировать сознание, и показывает этому неверующему миру только то, чего они хотят так видеть: Ноя?

Хотят сжечь его, что на костре инквизиции, убить, уничтожить, _очистить_ , прикрываясь своими благими намерениями.

Но ведь… это же… Аллен.

\- В двенадцать лет я выиграл в карты у одного пьяницы колье, он говорил, мол, настоящие бриллианты, - сказал Аллен, хотя в этом не было нужды – они давно привыкли к молчанию, и чувствовали себя в нём так же хорошо, как и в нейтральных фразах о погоде, как и в душевном ночном разговоре, заканчивающимся дрожащим голосом и мокрыми веками. – Принёс учителю – он мне, дураку, ими и вдарил. Колье потом поржавело, а я узнал, что с настоящими алмазами такое не случается. На руках тогда осталась только ржавчина.

Сдержать улыбку было невозможно – и Аллен подхватил её, улыбаясь совсем не воспоминаниям и, хоть и безрадостному, но всё же детству. Он улыбнулся именно Линали, и, замечая внимательными глазами, как дрожат от холода её тонкие пальцы, положил руки на её плечи.  
Хотелось подстегнуть: да обними ты уже меня, но смотреть на растерянное выражение лица и надломленные брови оказалось ещё приятней. Линали, всё ещё стараясь стереть улыбку с лица – от неё сводило скулы, потянулась вперёд первой, почти что падая на чужую грудь, вдыхая родной запах и чувствуя, как учащается сердцебиение человека напротив. Руки Аллен накрыли её спину, принося с собой тепло и спокойствие.

Только собственное сердце, пожалуйста, не выпрыгивай из грудной клетки; ты ещё нужно мне, побудь пока там.

\- Не думай об этом; воспоминания – они такие. Приносят только алмазы и ржавчину.  
\- Одновременно?  
Так и есть: сжал между указательным и большим пальцем прядь её волос, намотал её на средний и несильно дёрнул, посылая по телу стаи мурашек – теперь уже не от холода.  
\- Одновременно, Аллен. И так всегда. 

Хотелось многое сказать, сделать – ещё больше, но она так боялась всё испортить, и поэтому просто стояла в чужих объятиях в этом вшивом отеле, а из окна на них смотрел лондонский Тауэр.

В жизни Линали, увы, было слишком уж много страхов, которые приходилось переступать. Один из них… На вопрос, какого цвета глаза у Аллена, ответить не «Серые, что гнездо малиновки», а «жёлтые, как грань золотого соверена». Ради такого и отстраниться можно, внимательно посмотреть в глаза (Боже, спасибо, они – серые), да так и застыть, продолжая смешивать своё дыхание с чужим.

\- Хотел бы я это забыть. О многом хотел бы забыть, на самом деле, но страшно: ведь в моей памяти и без того пробелы, - попытался он отшутиться в своей излюбленной манере, и когда Линали хотела ткнуться в его грудь лбом, высказывая недовольство, а ещё – вслушиваясь в неугомонное сердцебиение, пересёк эту попытку и сжал её лицо в ладонях.

Инстинкты сказали: закрой свои глаза. Но как отвести взгляд от этого лица напротив – безумно красивого и родного, смотрящего так мягко и задумчиво, как не смотрел на неё ни один мужчина в её жизни? Веки дрожали, проседая под своей же тяжестью, и Линали повиновалась внутреннему голосу, провожая в последний зрячий путь очередное облако их выдохов.

Твёрдые губы Аллена накрыли её собственные, они были сухие и шершавые, словно покрытые ржавчиной, казалось, даже царапали её собственные; но это было неважно. Важно было лишь то, какой дрожью отозвались его пальцы, едва касающиеся её щёк, словно давая попытку к побегу; как сбивалось его дыхание от волнения; как через поцелуй он пытался передать ей всю свою копленную годами нежность, которую передавать до этого было некому – да и не хотелось.

И Линали обняла его за шею, понимая, что сама дрожит, как осиновый лист, позволила рукам скользнуть на талию.

А растворяющиеся в воздухе облачка, которые провожались тяжёлым взглядом Тауэра, словно говорили им: вы можете оба умереть прямо сейчас. Здесь.

Линали им не верила, ведь тёплые губы Аллена и его крепкие руки внушали в этот момент только надежду.

* * *

\- Надежды нет, - сказал Комуи рассеянно, в последний момент поймав сползшие с носа очки.

Где-то с десяток месяцев назад (каков ничтожный срок!) Аллен ворвался в Орден; и вот он уже – легенда, немытое чудо, настоящий бродяга.   
«Он забрёл прямо в мои руки, да так там и остался, на время потерявшись в водах этой живой суши».

Наверное, чтобы убедиться, что надежды и впрямь нет, ей нужно увидеть его-не-его чужие червонные зрачки глаз, провести пальцами по кудрявым густым волосам, услышать глухой голос, который бы точно не мог принадлежать Аллену – не её Аллену с глазами цвета гнезда малиновки.  
Хотя, помилуйте, это же такая глупость – даже это не убедит Линали в том, что надежды не осталось, и Аллена стоит только похоронить, вместо гроба использовав его же тело, вместо земли присыпав его вороньими печатями и заклятиями.

«А представь, - сказала она самой себе; лестница, ведущая вниз – в зоне её видимости, но не досягаемости, - будь у Аллена способность, как у того Ноя, и он смог бы сказать мне мысленно, как ему помочь. Или как у другого, у Тики Микка. Прошёл бы сквозь стену, провалился бы сквозь Землю, да никто не смог бы за ним погнаться».  
\- Но у него есть только воспоминания, - с внезапной злостью вырвалось у неё. – Неа Кэмпбелл, ты дал Аллену хоть что-нибудь, кроме боли и проблем?

Почти что воочию виделось, как Неа смотрит на неё с натянутой улыбкой и пожимает плечами.

Но вспомни: какие же у Аллена тёплые руки и осторожные губы, какая широкая спина и сколько на ней бугристых шрамов, которые уже никогда не исчезнут с белой молодой кожи; и голос его ломающийся и… Да, Боже, да, его глаза, его взгляд – серый круглый жемчуг, блестящий, чистый и благородный.

Говорите, надежды нет? Линали даже не удивлялась – слышала это столько раз, и столько раз надежда эта потом появлялась, что фраза давно уже обесценилась.

* * *

Глаза у Неа в его истинной ипостаси были такие же, как погоны и вышивка на генеральих экзорцистских кителях; в этом Ное – вообще слишком много от экзорциста, и даже красно-чёрная рука, похожа на обугленную, пострадавшую от пожара, говорила об этом. Особенно красно-чёрная рука.

Выискивать в нём черты Аллена – всё равно что, будучи флагеллантом, стегать плетью по собственной спине, и Линали честно старалась этого не делать. Даже сейчас, в этой человечьей форме, когда его глаза, его кожа, его волосы – были светлыми, человеческими, спутать его с Алленом не представлялось возможным. Но Аллен то и дело мелькал в этом образе – в том, как Неа совсем уолкеровским жестом наматывал на палец тонкую нить, вытянутую из своей одежды; в том, как он был одет – простая рубашка и серые грубые штаны, не свойственные чопорной семейке Графа.  
В том, как быстрым взглядом пробежался по Линали, спрятал глаза за веками, а после – посмотрел только с насмешкой и холодной вежливостью.

\- Идём.  
\- Куда? – устало спросила Линали, покорно делая к нему шаг, но – лишь один, после этого опять врастая в землю.  
Неа захлопал белыми ресницами.  
\- Линали, - позвал он её, и голос его прозвучал мягко и знакомо.

Не обманываться – не забывать, кто сейчас перед ней; ведь ей говорили: надежды нет.  
Хотя… эта фраза давно уже обесценилась?

\- Линали, - повторил Неа. Было бы куда проще, прими он обличье Ноя. – Если бы ты пришла меня убивать, то не стояла бы напротив, смотря рассредоточенными влажными глазами. Идём, у нас задание.  
\- Для этого и пришла, просто твой внешний облик сбивает с толку, - фыркнула она. Стёрла усмешку с лица в следующее же мгновение. Только бы голос не задрожал (Боже, она так устала плакать). – Что, совсем не чувствуешь ностальгии? Скажи мне что-то: ведь ты один из тех, кто хорош в словах, говорил всегда неясно, но, знаешь, мне сейчас так не хватает этой неясности, Аллен.

Неа улыбнулся совсем не насмешливо, будто бы говоря: бесполезно.

Мандалай стоял на Иравади – видимой отсюда, грязной, широкой и быстрой. Если столкнуть туда Неа, то сильное течение, возможно, унесёт его куда подальше, прямиком к Гималаям. Заточит подо льдом, и рыбы сожрут его плоть, и змеи высосут его глаза; а кости осядут на речном дне, похороненные литрами быстро бегущей воды.

Но… Это же тело Аллена, и пока Аллена ещё можно вытащить из могилы его собственного тела; а если тело сейчас умертвить – то от Аллена останутся лишь воспоминания да кристалл Чистой Силы.

\- Я выучил пали, пока ждал тебя. Читал Трипитаку со стел, просил о пояснении у одного монаха здесь, как же его звали… А! Сонам.  
\- Звали? – переспросила она растерянно, но не испуганно. В глазах отражались потоки быстрой реки, в глазах Неа, наверное, было то же.  
\- Ох, привычки. Зовут. Люблю буддистов – хорошие мужики.

Он присел на корточки, и ветер тряхнул его отросшие белые волосы, и они взлетели вверх, закрыли лицо, заставив поморщиться и неловко убрать пряди за уши. Линали смотрела на него, совсем не видя в нём Аллена, но ненависть давно перегорела в ней, оставляя место только принятию и лёгкой неприязни; первая причина: его нейтральная позиция по отношению к экзорцистам, вреда от него было не больше, чем от обычной уличной псины, только глаза мозолил Ордену своей серой кожей. Вторая: его удивительная человечность, совсем не такая, как у Аллена. Но в том, как Неа отплёвывал с розового языка волосинки и нашаривал плоский камень на земле, дабы запустить его в глубокие воды, было столько незамысловатости и растерянности, что лупить по нему Чистой Силой сейчас, всё равно, что мошку пальцами давить.  
С другой стороны, в отличие от мошки, Неа бы дал сдачи – в этом Линали не сомневалась.

\- Меня раздражает, - подал вдруг Неа голос, прицелился, пли! – и очередной камень побережья оказался на дне, - когда этот ваш Рувелье (козлина редкостный, а?) причисляет меня к Ордену, едва ли экзорцистом не называет. Когда достигну своей цели – перебью весь Чёрный Орден, его – в первую очередь.

Линали подала ему плоский камень, должный отскочить от водной поверхности, прежде чем уйти под неё. Неа довольно присвистнул и прицелился.

\- Не перебьёшь. Хотел бы перебить – не сообщал бы мне об этом.

Камень и впрямь красиво отскочил от воды целых четыре раза, оставляя после себя расплывающиеся кольца-круги. Неа остался довольным результатом; проводил брошенный снаряд, а после – перевёл взгляд на Линали, только сейчас осознавшую, что так неотрывно смотрит на него, что пропустила этот полёт камня, который сама Неа и дала.  
Удивительно – но она смутилась и опустила глаза.

\- Не считаю тебя своим врагом, - ответил Неа. – Эх, вспомнить бы, как я оказался в Мандалае…  
Линали перебила его:  
\- С ума сошёл?

Она видела его столько раз: и в коридорах Ордена, и уходящим на задания, и в кабинете брата, и закованным в печати Воронов, но заговорила с ним визави – впервые за пару лет. Только когда окончательно смогла утихомирить жгучую ненависть в себе, доказав, что сможет идти с ним на задание.

\- Сумасшедшими, в наше время, Линали, называют кого угодно. Алкоголиков, гомосексуалов, женщин, утративших желание жить после родов. Давай придумаем название моей! Как насчёт… Наполеонов комплекс? Или такое уже есть?

Линали вздохнула и кинула в реку камень – теперь уже сама.

Неа казался снегом; сейчас он им и был – только плавился. Поднялся на ноги с корточек почти что бодрым прыжком в очередной раз напоминая, что он – человек, со своими привычками и бесполезными жестами и действиями. Вытер со лба пот и закатал рукава рубашки. Линали поглядела на обнажившуюся кожу его предплечий – как же ей нравилось несильно хватать за них Аллена и вести за собой, что-то восторженно рассказывая.

\- Ноябрь, да? А жарко, будто июль. Не люблю Бирму – и весь Индокитай, не люблю жару.  
\- Можно спросить?

Недовольно цыкнув языком, Неа дёрнул себя за вторую сверху пуговицу, и та отлетела, теряясь в прибрежной гальке. Линали фыркнула, смотря, как тот напряжённо водит глазами, пытаясь её отыскать – зачем? Кто знает. Не станет же он её пришивать, в конце-то концов.

\- Я устал отвечать про Аллена Уолкера, - поморщился Неа. – Все спрашивают: Орден с Воронами, Юу Канда – он мне чуть ребро не сломал!, придурок этот очкастый…  
\- Джонни.  
\- Именно, да, Джонни. Он не был, случайно, алленовым возлюбленным, а то, знаешь, так смотрит… Да чего я спрашиваю, будто не знаю, у меня же все воспоминания Уолкера в голове.

Линали похолодела.

\- Все?  
\- Все-все. Занимательная театральная постановка получилась.

Если все, значит…

\- Ты поэтому меня врагом не считаешь?

Неа, наконец, оторвал взгляд от земли и посмотрел на Линали. Ей хотел только того, чтобы опять подул ветер, скрывая за волосами его лицо – смотреть в него сейчас было невозможно.

\- А должен, Линали? – улыбнулся он. Сделал шаг к ней. – Я видел: человек, который способен так любить, не может вызывать к себе ненависти – даже моей.

И взял её лицо в свои мокрые от пота ладони, заставляя подставить бледные щёки под жаркое бирманское солнце.  
Оно било в глаза – и пришлось их закрыть.

* * *

Шутки шутками, а Комуи мог напугать любого в Ордене, стоило делу коснуться Линали. Аллен исключением не был; это стало заметно, когда он, переступив порог чужой комнаты, больше похожей на келью, повёл плечами, стараясь сбросить напряжение. Линали фыркнула и бросилась к столу, так резко выдвигая ящичек, что он оттуда почти что не вылетел.

\- Напомни: чем она так хороша? – разбил висящую между ними тишину Аллен. Линали нащупала нужную ей вещь, вытащила и, улыбаясь, протянула Аллену.  
\- Вот прочтёшь и узнаешь. Только в темпе, я её Лави обещала.  
\- Он тоже к тебе в комнату ходит? – проворчал Аллен беззлобно и уставился на обложку.

Линали рассмеялась и дёрнула занавески; те разошлись, впуская внутрь свет и мнимое тепло. Линали знала: главным источником тепла в этой комнате был сам Аллен, уже рассеянно оглядывающийся по сторонам.

\- Скажи мне что-то: ведь ты один из тех, кто хорош в словах, - сказала она, когда солнечные блики заплясали на его красивом лице. Аллен вскинул на неё взгляд, и сразу весь как-то расслабился, успокоился, улыбнулся впервые за день – впервые после двухнедельного расставания, когда их разлучила миссия и мрачно сопящий Комуи.  
\- Это же плохо; только заливать и могу.  
\- Дурак.

Она звякнула поясом на юбке, высвободила пару пуговиц из петель на своём кителе. Звук этот вывел Аллена из состояния задумчивого транса, и он вновь перевёл взгляд на Линали, глядя на неё внимательно и нежно. Когда она вылезла из верхней одежды, оставаясь лишь в юбке и майке, в глазах его уже испуг смешался с восторгом.

\- Ты чего?..  
Линали выправила майку из юбки.  
\- Дыши.  
Аллен послушно сделал вздох и нервно потеребил запонки на своей обычной белой рубашке.  
\- Дышу. Хотя, знаешь, сложно.

Не удержавшись, Линали резко потянула оконные створки на себя, и в комнату влетели снежинки и засохший жёлтый лист с дерева. Упал прямо к ногам Аллена, точно как снежинки – в его волосы. Линали обняла себя руками, совсем не ощущая холода – тело ещё не успело его почувствовать. Но Аллен резко сделал к ней шаг, положив свои ладони поверх её рук, смотрел куда-то в подбородок. Линали отстранила его пальцы от себя и своими собственными провела по щеке Аллена.

\- Каждый раз ты всё делаешь сам, всегда первый, всегда такой уверенный. Я устала бояться, Аллен.

Она сделала шаг назад, утыкаясь поясницей в подоконник, и потянула вверх свою майку.

У неё, конечно, есть слова, которые она так хочет сказать Аллену, но не скажет, и потом будет сожалеть о замолчанном. У Аллена таких слов не было; он брал её осторожно и нежно, вёл шершавыми ладонями по мёрзнувшим плечам, и, главное, шептал эти слова куда-то в шею, нависая сверху: _люблю, люблю, люблю_.

Линали жмурила глаза и молчала, хотя, конечно, хотелось сказать то же самое, но – кто знает? – вдруг об этом она тоже будет жалеть?   
Надо бы проверить, но язык словно онемел, прирос к нёбу, и оставалось только пальцами зарыться в жёсткие волосы Аллена, прижимая его голову к своей груди, расслабить своим мышцы вокруг его члена, обвить изломанные железом ноги на его костлявых бёдрах и, запрокидывая голову, слабо выстонать его имя.  
Может, он и без слов поймёт – это же Аллен.

* * *

За ночь температура заметно упала, но всё равно в городе оставалось жарко. Сильнее этой жары раздражал только Неа, который на эту погоду и жаловался, всё время рыская по карманам в поисках того, чем бы перетянуть взмокшие волосы. В темноте, когда его лицо было видно лишь в общих чертах, он даже казался Алленом; и сердце в груди сжималось так сильно, что начинало болеть. Линали хотела только, чтобы Неа помолчал – голос был единственным, что выдавало в нём не-Аллена.  
С другой стороны, это отрезвляло.

\- Да держи ты уже, - не удержалась она, выпутывая резинку из своих волос. Один её высокий хвост свободно упал на плечо.   
\- И молчала, - хмыкнул Неа, принимая резинку и закрепляя волосы в низкий хвост. – О некоторых вещах, Линали, молчать не стоит. Сама же будешь жалеть.

Линали резко вскинула на него взгляд. Неа улыбался совсем бесхитростно, и только это развевало сомнения, что он и в её воспоминаниях копаться может.  
Хотя, алленовых хватало и без того. Если уж Аллен понял, о чём она тогда умолчала – поймёт и Ной.

\- Ты прав, Неа.

Она спрыгнула с низкой колонны, на который сидела, прижав колени к груди, подошла к Неа. Неа стоял, светя своей белой кожей и волосами в этой звёздной тёмной ночи, смотрел на неё, едва сдерживая улыбку.

Положив руки прямо на его грудь, смотря куда-то в не двигающийся кадык, Линали сказала просто:

\- Аллен, я люблю тебя.

Возможно, похороненный в глубинах чужого сознания Аллен всё видит и чувствует; возможно – нет. Линали поняла, что ей всё равно, что единственное, чего она хочет – доказать это Неа, стереть ухмылку с его лица, которую она видела уже два года – два года пыталась потушить лежащую под сердцем ненависть к нему; потушила – и вновь разожгла в себе всего тремя словами и одним именем.

_Верни его, пожалуйста._  
\- Да будь ты проклят, Неа.  
\- Надеялся, что мне тоже перепадёт пару ласковых слов. – Его руки легли поверх ладоней Линали, всё ещё покоящихся на его груди. – Ох, экзорцистка Ли, если бы я только мог не то, что убить тебя… хотя бы почувствовать в себе желание убить тебя – тогда всё было бы гораздо проще.  
Линали вскинула голову, смаргивая мокрую пелену с глаз.  
\- Иногда приходится убивать и без желания.

Неа усмехнулся и стёр влажные дорожки с её щёк.

\- А ещё у тебя акума за спиной, ради которого мы здесь, - дёргая головой, чтобы скинуть чужую ноеву _ласковую_ ладонь, сказала Линали.

Неа кивнул понимающе, но вместо этого наклонился ближе к её лицу.  
Она вновь закрыла глаза, и оправдаться теперь выжигающим по зрачкам своими лучами бирманским солнцем теперь не получится.

* * *

Проснулась Линали от стука в дверь. Выпрыгнула из кровати, перебираясь через мирно спящего Аллена, подумав, залезла в его длинную рубашку и, заранее догадываясь, кого может встретить по ту сторону двери, щёлкнула замком и потянула ручку на себя.

Линк поморщился от света, бьющего из окна за спиной Линали – привык к темноте в коридоре. Осмотрел её потрёпанный видок и знакомую помятую рубашку (побудь дозорным Аллена двадцать четыре на шесть с половиной – узнаешь его не то, что по рубашке – по запонке) и вежливо прочистил горло.

\- Доброе утро, - лучезарно улыбаясь, шёпотом сказала Линали. Оглянулась себе за плечо – Аллен повернулся на другой бок, во сне натягивая одеяло до подбородка. – Можете зайти через тридцать минут. Или час, если будете милосердным и дадите Аллену выспаться.  
Линк захлопал ресницами.  
\- Доброе, - ответил он, не растеряв своей вежливости. – Не положено, мисс Ли.  
\- Точно, я уже забыла: Вы – бессердечный, - не прекращая улыбаться, ответила Линали. Насладилась удивлённым выражением лица Линка и посторонилась, пропуская его к себе в комнату.

Захлопнула дверь, вновь погружая комнату в тепло без сквозного коридорного ветра, обогнула Линка и села прямо на Аллена, оседлав его бёдра.  
Линк где-то за спиной подавился кашлем.

\- Если ты сейчас не проснёшься, - сказала она, глядя в сонные глаза Аллена, пробудившегося от резких движений сверху, – то достопочтенный Ворон мистер Говард Линк… Мистер Говард Линк, а что в таких случаях делают? Пишут докладную на имя Рувелье или сразу идут жаловаться в Ватикан?  
\- Ведут на плаху, - простонал Аллен, накрываясь одеялом теперь с головой.

Линали как-то невесело фыркнула и оттянула край ткани, открывая доступ к глазам и носу Аллена. Убрала с его лица седые пряди и наклонилась близко-близко, утыкаясь пересохшими со сна губами в лоб.

\- Иди давай, а то влетит нам обоим. Вечером… вечером встретимся, хорошо?  
Аллен прикрыл веки на мгновение, а когда открыл – посмотрел на неё своими серыми глазами. Так посмотрел, что у Линали дыхание перехватило.  
\- Хорошо. Конечно. Знай: сегодня уже утро, а я всё ещё люблю тебя. Как любил этой ночью. Как любил в том вшивом отеле напротив Тауэра.

Линали осторожно провела длинными ногтями по его красному шраму на щеке.

\- Я знаю, Аллен.  
 _Ведь я тоже_.

Застёгивая последнюю пуговицу на его рубашке, ощущая всем телом недовольство Линка, Линали почему-то вспоминала то, о чём предупреждало их холодное дыхание, сбившееся в одно облачко: мы оба могли умереть там тогда. И здесь. И сейчас.

* * * 

До серой кожи хотелось иррационально дотронуться. Линали и сделала это, коснулась щеки Неа, марая пальцы в крови акумы, скользнула ниже и притронулась к шее, чувствуя его каротидный пульс – ещё одно напоминание, что Неа – человек. Пульс был учащённый, видимо, из-за боя, и адреналин в крови заставил Неа перехватить её ладони и резко притянуть к себе, утягивая в глубокий страстный поцелуй. Линали покорно открыла рот, впуская внутрь его язык, так быстро, словно этого и ждала; обвила руками его шею одревесневшей лозой и позволила прижать к себе всем телом.

Аллен, если ты там, внутри, если ты всё чувствуешь и видишь, если _надежда есть_ , то знай: каждое слово, каждый поцелуй, каждое движение – для тебя.  
Думала она и обвиняла себя в эгоизме.  
Сказала об этом Неа; он вытер большими пальцами слюну с её губ и подбородка.

\- Если так: я люблю твой эгоизм, - сказал он. Зрачки его, пылающие атласным золотом, на секунду мелькнули серой жемчужиной, посмотрели на Линали так по-старому, знакомо, что с губ сорвалось: _Аллен_ , и Неа, недовольно зарычав, вновь поцеловал её.

«Теперь, - думала она, обнимая его за шею, - я понимаю: всё слишком явственно вернулось ко мне. И если ты, Неа, или Аллен, не знаю, кто из вас, предлагаешь мне алмазы и ржавчину, то знай. Свою цену я уже заплатила».


End file.
